Forever
by spaceraider4
Summary: Two characters meet up late at night and show how they love each other. Characters revealed at the end, it's a surprise! It's a boy and a girl but that's all I'm saying! M for a reason, lemons, smut, etc etc. Please review, my first M!


**A/N: I know these are annoying, but it's my first ever M and I wanted to see if it was any good. Please review it, because I have more of these on the way!**

He pulled off his shirt, revealing his pale yet well muscled chest to her. She grinned and pulled off her top, exposing her chest to him. They both enjoyed the new flesh on show. She had seen his bare chest before, but never like this. He slowly reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. She smiled.

"It's okay, I won't break. I'm all yours now." she whispered into his ear. He nodded and pulled her towards him, kissing her with new found confidence and strength. She replied with just as much passion. It wasn't her first time, however it was his. He hadn't told anyone yet, and even she didn't know. He didn't intend on telling her either, knowing that she would tell all their friends. He had a reputation for being a player but he never went all the way with someone. He figured-why do it with all those sluts when he could have the perfectness that was her as his first time, and perhaps for the rest of his life?

He had her pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. The door was very securely locked, and no one was going to get in. He put his hands around her waist and started massaging her back with his fingertips. She sighed in content and whispered his name. She ran her hands through his jet black hair and looked deep into the eyes she had fallen in love with so many years ago. She kept denying it, but deep down she always knew they were meant to be together. He slowly looked her up and down and she blushed.

"I love you." they both said at exactly the same time. She laughed lightly but he silenced her by kissing her again. Their tongues began a battle of dominance and he slowly put her down onto the floor. She stayed pinned up against the wall though, him towering over her. She was on tiptoes and he had his knees bent slightly. They were an unlikely couple but the day she set eyes on him she said to her friend Louise "that's the man I'm going to marry one day." they were still young, but they had many years ahead of them. He stepped back slightly.

"what's wrong?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows in worry. "having second thoughts? There's no going back now." she joked. He shook his head.

"I will never leave you, my love. I just can't believe how someone as beautiful as you would want someone like me." he whispered, tucking a strand of her beautiful curly red hair behind her ear. She gasped, blushed and smiled at the same time.

"I've always wanted you." she kissed him to show him, slowly moving over to the grand four poster bed in the middle of his bedroom. She pulled away from him and shoved him down on the bed and immediately started undoing the zip on his jeans. She fumbled with his belt until he gave in and undid it for her. He pulled them off, along with his shoes and socks. She pulled down her skirt so they were both in their underwear. She collapsed on top of him and they began kissing again. His hand reached up to undo her bra and pulled the catch. It came undone quickly and she shrugged it off. He started massaging her breast and she moaned in happiness. He pulled her in for a quick kiss, moving his lips along her jaw line, grabbed her earlobe in his teeth and nibbled it slightly. She moaned his name and he quickly let go of her ear and moved down her neck, towards her breasts. He picked up the nipple in his teeth and sucked on it, each of her moans making his erection even harder. She reached down to his boxers to stroke his length. He groaned.

"Fuck, that's good." he moaned. She was straddling him and he put his hand on her flat, toned stomach. He walked his fingers down her stomach to the top of her deep blue lacy knickers. She giggled when he pulled them away from her skin, down to the top of her thighs. She reached down and pulled them completely off, revealing herself completely to him. He placed his fingers on her heated, damp core and she blushed when he looked up and caught her eye. He smirked and pressed down. She gasped and squirmed, collapsing on top of him. He grinned and kissed her again, at the same time pushing his finger into her opening. She nearly screamed in happiness and he laughed at her reaction, he pulled his finger out and quickly pushed back in, adding another finger at the same time. She moaned in happiness and her eyes fluttered closed. He flipped them over so she was underneath him and he started placing kisses down her stomach, past her bellybutton and towards his fingers. She gasped as she realised what he was about to do. He grinned, pulling his fingers out of her and placing his lips just above her vagina. He pushed her legs farther apart. She obliged happily. He put his tongue just above her clit and she moaned and sighed in pleasure. He slowly ran his tongue down to her soaking wet opening and she whispered his name, begging and pleading him to keep going. He put his tongue properly inside her and she nearly fainted it felt so good. She was just about to topple over the edge in the best orgasm ever when he smirked and pulled away. She groaned in sadness.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" she nearly screamed at him in frustration. He grinned and held a finger to her lips, indicating her to be quiet. She raised an eyebrow and went to say something else, but he quickly whipped off his boxers and shoved himself into her. She gasped and shouted his name over and over. He was probably the biggest she had ever seen and it felt amazing. They started off slow but they sped up fast, until both of them were just about to release when someone knocked on the door. They stopped quickly but then remembered they had put a silencing charm on the room. They both laughed and carried on. She could feel herself tightening like a spring, she knew that any time now the spring would release and she would orgasm. He whispered her name, which sent her over the edge with him following just after. He pulled out of her and fell down onto the bed next to her, pulling the covers over them.

"I love you, Lily." He panted.

"I love you too Scorpius, just promise you get rid of the black hair dye?" she replied equally breathless. He laughed and nodded. Wow. She really was unique, and he wanted to be with her more than ever, for the rest of his life.

"Lily Luna Potter, I have loved you since the very first day I saw you, sitting on that little stool with the hat on your head, being sorted into my rival house, Gryffindor, 10 years ago." he whispered, rolling out of bed. She sat up in confusion.

"Why are you moving? I'm cold now!" she whined, then shut up when he reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a small box. He got down on one knee and she gasped. "Scorpius, are you sure?"

"Lily, I've loved you for 10years. I've never been surer about something in my life. Will you marry me?" he flicked open the box, revealing a beautiful platinum ring, with a large emerald in the centre surrounded by small diamonds. She nodded and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Of course I will. I love you. I've wanted to be with you since that time in second year and you caught the snitch right in front of me at that Quidditch match. I wanted to marry you at that very moment. I love you." she looked at the ring closer. It was beautiful. He smiled and pulled it out of the box. He took her hand and he slid the ring onto her finger. "It's beautiful." she breathed in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you." he whispered, wiping away the tears of happiness that had escaped her eyes.


End file.
